This invention relates generally to formation, structure, and use of transistors that are formed on substrates, such as NAND flash memory substrates.
There are many commercially successful non-volatile memory products being used today, particularly in the form of small form factor cards, which use an array of flash EEPROM cells. An example of a flash memory system is shown in FIG. 1, in which a memory cell array 1 is formed on a memory chip 12, along with various peripheral circuits such as column control circuits 2, row control circuits 3, data input/output circuits 6, etc.
One popular flash EEPROM architecture utilizes a NAND array, wherein a large number of strings of memory cells are connected through one or more select transistors between individual bit lines and a reference potential. A portion of such an array is shown in plan view in FIG. 2A. BL0-BL4 represent diffused bit line connections to global vertical metal bit lines (not shown). Although four floating gate memory cells are shown in each string, the individual strings typically include 16, 32 or more memory cell charge storage elements, such as floating gates, in a column. Control gate (word) lines labeled WL0-WL3 and string selection lines DSL and SSL extend across multiple strings over rows of floating gates. Control gate lines and string select lines are formed of polysilicon (polysilicon layer 2, or “poly 2,” labeled P2 in FIG. 2B, a cross-section along line A-A of FIG. 2A). Floating gates are also formed of polysilicon (polysilicon layer 1, or “poly 1,” labeled P1). The control gate lines are typically formed over the floating gates as a self-aligned stack, and are capacitively coupled with each other through an intermediate dielectric layer (also referred to as “inter-poly dielectric” or “IPD”) as shown in FIG. 2B. This capacitive coupling between the floating gate and the control gate allows the voltage of the floating gate to be raised by increasing the voltage on the control gate coupled thereto. An individual cell within a column is read and verified during programming by causing the remaining cells in the string to be turned on hard by placing a relatively high voltage on their respective word lines and by placing a relatively lower voltage on the one selected word line so that the current flowing through each string is primarily dependent only upon the level of charge stored in the addressed cell below the selected word line. That current typically is sensed for a large number of strings in parallel, thereby to read charge level states along a row of floating gates in parallel. Examples of NAND memory cell array architectures and their operation are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,570,315, 5,774,397, 6,046,935, and 7,951,669.
Nonvolatile memory devices are also manufactured from memory cells with a dielectric layer for storing charge. Instead of the conductive floating gate elements described earlier, a dielectric layer is used. Such memory devices utilizing dielectric storage element have been described by Eitan et al., “NROM: A Novel Localized Trapping, 2-Bit Nonvolatile Memory Cell,” IEEE Electron Device Letters, vol. 21, no. 11, November 2000, pp. 543-545. An ONO dielectric layer extends across the channel between source and drain diffusions. The charge for one data bit is localized in the dielectric layer adjacent to the drain, and the charge for the other data bit is localized in the dielectric layer adjacent to the source. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,768,192 and 6,011,725 disclose a nonvolatile memory cell having a trapping dielectric sandwiched between two silicon dioxide layers. Multi-state data storage is implemented by separately reading the binary states of the spatially separated charge storage regions within the dielectric.
The top and bottom of the string connect to the bit line and a common source line respectively through select transistors (source select transistor and drain select transistor) in which the floating gate material (P1) is in direct contact with the control gate material (P2) through an opening formed in IPD material. The active gate thus formed is electrically driven from the periphery.
Peripheral circuits may also include transistors with active gates that require some contact to be formed to the gate electrode (i.e. the gate is not floating as in memory cells). Formation of contacts for such transistors presents certain problems.